


The Cowl

by Merfilly



Category: DCU
Genre: Costume Kink, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-12
Updated: 2006-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:52:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supes has a turn on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cowl

It had started out as a harmless bit of fun. Neither man had thought anything of it when Bruce kept the cowl on in a very heated but quick encounter. Then it happened again, and Clark had gone so far as to fondle the bat ears. When he did, the Man of Steel had surged hard into his orgasm. Bruce had noted it, and the next time he surprised Clark in the man’s apartment, he had only been wearing the cowl and a condom.

Clark had been thoroughly savage that day with his lover, and that suited Bruce just fine.


End file.
